Sharing
by RumBelleDearie
Summary: A one-shot about Rumpelstiltskin and Belle's relationship after the curse has broken. Snow and James host a ball and they decide to attend. NOW A SERIES OF ONE-SHOTS THAT REVOLVE AROUND BELLE AND RUMPELSTILTSKIN
1. Sharing and Dancing

Even though the curse has been broken for some time now, the residents of Storybrooke are still trapped in this world. Snow and Charming thought that it would be appropriate to host a ball or party of some sort to alleviate some of the stress and tension that had been building up within everybody because of the fact that they still had to live in a world where they did not feel comfortable.

Belle and Rumpelstiltskin had decided (well, rather Rumpelstiltskin decided) to keep their relationship a secret from the rest. He feared that someone may try to take advantage of his weakness once again and Belle was something that he could not afford to lose.

"Snow and James are throwing a ball next week"

"Yes. And?"

"You know perfectly well what I am asking"

"I don't recall you asking anything, dearie," he teased.

"Rumple stop it. We should go, it will be fun."

"Oh yes, loads of fun. I get to stand in a corner somewhere and receive odd looks whilst watching every other male in this town stare you up and down and try to dance with you."

"You know it wouldn't have to be like that if you would just let other people know about us."

"No. Absolutely not. I can not risk it."

"Who else would try to use me against you. I assume Regina already knows or else we wouldn't have been in a predicament like before."

Rumpelstiltskin cringed at her last words, "It's just a precaution dearie. If you really want to go, we can go, but I honestly do not think it is going to be much fun," he said, knowing that there was little that he could ever refuse her.

"Thank you," she said and then lightly kissed him.

* * *

The week had passed and Rumpelstiltskin and Belle, seperately of course, arrived at the ball shortly after it began. Snow and James were at the dooring greeting their guests. They both had the same odd look on their face when they saw that Rumpelstiltskin was there.

_Why didn't I just teleport here?_, he thought.

It seemed as if everyone in Storybrooke attended. Even, (to Rumpelstiltskin and Belle's dismay) Gaston showed. He of course was the first to agitate Rumpelstiltskin by bothering Belle.

"Belle? I thought you would still be working for that horrid imp."

"He let me leave a long time ago actually."

"Then why didn't you come back?" he asked.

"Well it's hard to go back when you're locked in the Evil Queen's dungeon," she replied.

"Oh...um...would you like to dance?"

She wanted to say no but thought that it would be rude. The song was also a particularly slow song which didn't make matters any better. And of course, Rumpelstiltskin was watching and listening to the conversation from afar, getting more frustrated by the second.

"Well, I don't know.. I guess so," she answered.

Gaston led Belle onto the dance floor. He was just about to place his hand on her back when there was an intervention...

_Ok. Nope. Not going to happen,_ Rumpelstiltskin thought just before he snapped his fingers and replaced Gaston with himself.

Belle started to laugh when she realized what happened. "What happened to keeping our relationship a secret?" she asked.

"Well dearie, I remembered something."

"Which is?"

"I don't like sharing," he said with his impish grin.

The two continued to dance, occasionally talking. Belle's head made it's way to his shoulder eventually. They were receiving odd stares from the people around them. Most couldn't believe what they were seeing; Rumpelstiltskin was someone who was thought to not have a heart.

"It would seem that we are quite popular tonight," Belle said laughing.

"Well lets give them something to really stare at, shall we?"

Belle rapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself close to Rumpelstiltskin. "Sounds perfect," she said, right before closing the space between them and kissing him passionately.

"Mmm...I love you."

"And I love you."

**A/N**

**Woot. I actually completed a one-shot with out procrastinating. Should I do more one shots or just let it go here? Any ideas? Let me know:)**


	2. Finding What Is Lost

The curse had been broken and magic had been introduced to Storybrooke after Rumpelstiltskin had dropped the potion into the well. He regained his powers but that also meant Regina would regain her powers as well. Rumpelstiltskin began making his way back to his pawnshop. That's when he heard it.

_RUMPELSTILTSKIN!_

It was _her_voice. Belle's. She sounded afraid and lost.

But that's impossible, he thought.

He was told that she was dead,that she had thrown herself off of a tower. Regina had told him...Regina. That was it. He should have never believed her.

_RUMPELSTILTSKIN!_

Without hestitation, he teleported himself to where Belle was. He found himself in a concrete room with four gray walls and standig in a corner was a very sickly looking girl. Her hair was rough with knots and tangles, her skin was unbelievably pale, and she appeared to be nothing more than skin and bone. But she was his Belle.

"Belle? What happened to you?" he asked as he pulled her close to him. He wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face in his chest.

"Th-the Evil Queen, sh-she locked me in her castle after I left you. I remember being there one minute and then being here the next. But I also remember everything that happened in this place. How long has it been?" she asked.

"Twenty-eight years," he whispered. "Belle, I am so sorry, I should never had left you. I thought by letting you go that you would be better off. Well, that was part of it. The other part is that I am the biggest coward in all the worlds. I was afraid of letting my magic go. I love you Belle," he said and then kissed her forehead.

"I love you too," she said.

"We need to get you out of here," he said, "Come on, let's go. Hold your breathe dearie."

Within seconds they were at his mansion.

"Why don't you go take a shower or a bath, it will make you feel better. There is a bathroom up the stairs and to the left. There is soap and shampoo on the shelf and a robe hanging on the door. I'll go find you some clothes."

Belle made her way upstairs and took her shower. This had been the first time she had had hot water in a long time. By the time she was done, there was an old pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt waiting for her. She then went downstairs and found that Rumpelstiltskin had soup cooling down on the table. Rumpelstiltskin was pleased to see that some of her color was coming back to her and her hair was no longer a ratted mess.

"You cook now?" she asked.

"Well I have to eat somehow," he said smiling. "Come on, sit down and eat."

The two enjoyed their meal together, talking every so often.

"You must be tired, follow me and I'll show you your room. I promise it's not a dungeon," he said laughing.

Belle smiled and followed him upstairs and to her room. There was a large bed that was heavenly soft and had burgundy red covers and pillows.

"It's wonderful, thank you," she said as she laid down on the bed.

"Goodnight love, let me know if you need anything else dearie."

"Please don't leave," she said as Rumpelstiltskin was about to turn for the door.

"Never," he replied and then leaned down and pressed his lips against hers before moving to the other side of the bed to lay down next to her. Belle snuggled close to him as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

**A/N**

**I know this didn't follow the plot line of the previous chapter but i just felt like adding this:)**


	3. Meet Me at Granny's

**A/N: This doesn't follow any previous chapters. Takes place sometime during season 2. Inspired by a picture I saw on ABC's OUAT site.**_  
_

_Meet me at Granny's._

_11:00pm_

_Love,_

_Belle._

Well that seems rather absurd, he thought, Granny's will be closed long before 11:00pm. However, no matter how peculiar the note from his love seemed, the thought of missing it, let alone question it, never crossed his mind. Gold carried out his day in the pawn shop like he would any other day. Although most citizens of Storybrooke were too busy catching up with loved ones to even bother with shopping for trinkets, Gold still had the occasional passer-by who noticed something in the shop that had once belonged to them. Naturally, the person would stop in and demand that they be given their possessions back. Gold allowed it, with a price of course.

As the clock was nearing 10:30pm, Gold locked up his shop, the bell jingling as he left his workplace. It was a rather nice night so he decided that walking was suitable, even with his bum leg. Magic was a godsend. As he neared the diner, Gold noticed something. No light showed through the front windows. It was dimly lighted by candles. He made his way into Granny's and there was his Belle, sitting at the counter in her gold ball gown, pouring tea into her chipped cup. At this Gold, chuckled.

"How the devil did you manage to find that?" he asked, referring to her dress. "That was buried so deep in knick-knack hell, it must have taken hours to uncover it."

Belle smiled. "Actually, it only took a few minutes. I guess you just have to look in the right places."

Rumpelstiltskin smirked, "Well, what is all this, love? Why the dress? Why," he chuckled, "the chipped cup?"

"I wanted to remind you of something," she replied.

"Remind me of what?" he asked, coming closer to where she was sitting on her stool.

"That I love you. I know things haven't been great between us since the curse broke, hell, they weren't good before that either. I just want you to remember that no matter what, you're not getting rid of me," Belle said as she got up from her seat to be near Rumpelstiltskin.

Rumpelstiltskin laughed. "You didn't have to do all this. A simple visit to the pawn shop would have sufficed. What did it take for Ruby to agree to letting you use the diner?" he asked smiling. He only ever smiled for her. His arms made their way around her waist.

"Hmmm.." she hummed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Ruby really is a good friend. She actually didn't ask for anything just that I locked up afterwards. And as to why I chose to do it this way, I thought it would be more fun."

"Indeed it is," he said with a smirk, "I rather like this dress."

Belle giggled and then paused for a second. "Dance with me."

He chuckled. "There's no music darling."

"I'm sure you can do something about that."

Indeed he could. With a flick of his wrist, violins began softly playing above them. And with the snap of his fingers, he was once again the gold skinned imp that she loved dressed in a dashing tuxedo.

Belle giggled as they began to sway to the music. "Ah. See, there's the man I fell in love with."

"More like monster," he scoffed.

Belle swatted at his shoulder. "Stop that. Cowardice qualities or not, you are more a man than anybody I have ever met."

"Only to you Belle," he sighed "only to you."

Belle leaned in closer. As she did so, Rumpelstiltskin pondered, "How could I have been so lucky as to have you?"

Belle didn't answer him. Instead, she simply pulled him down so that she could meet his lips with her own.

"I love you Rumpelstiltskin. Never doubt that."

"And I you"


End file.
